Long Live The Queen
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: Long ago a little girl made a deal that both enhanced her inherited demon powers and gave her amazing new ones. This is the story of how MArceline Abadeer became the Vampire Queen and how she will become the global ruler of...well everything. From the ground you walk on, to the air you breath. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. The pic is Evergreen1661's


**CHAPTER 1 A DEAL**

_**3000 Years ago: **_"SIMON! SIMON! COME ON WHERE ARE YOU?!" a young Marceline yelled as she wandered through ruins of long dead civilization, "_Arrgh...Help...please..."_ an old, raspy voice call from an ally that Marceline was passing, she peered down the dark ally and saw, not one, not two, but three figures laying painfully in the dark, "Are you ok?" Marceline asked as she clutched Hambo in her pale little arms, "Oh...Your..." "Just..." "A girl..." the three said, one after the other, "Who are you?" Marceline asked, "The brothers..." "Nemesis..." "Is our name..." they said again in their strange way, "What happened?" Marceline asked, "The bomb went off." one with a deep powerful voice said, "And we were relaxing in our humble abode." another with a more smooth voice said, "And now we the Kings, lie here, forever in pain." the last one said with a more gruff voice, "K-Kings?" Marceline stuttered, "Of the so-called Bloodsuckers." the one with the smooth voice said with a bitter laugh, "V-Vampires? Simon told me that Vampires were evil and that I should stay away from them."Marceline said innocently, "Our servants, are violent, and reckless. We are more calm and orderly, but evil non the less." the one with the powerful voice said, "But now here we are confined, to forever be doomed to life full of pain." the with the gruff voice said, "No one to carry on our blood. Our lineage ends with us." the one with the smooth voice said, "We will die. Our people will be left with no Leader. Mother Earth has fallen, and she has taken everyone down to hell with her." the one with the powerful voice said sadly, "Well. What about me?" Marceline asked, "What about you?" the one with the smooth voice asked, "I mean, I bite you guys and one of you bites me."Marceline said.

"That's not a bad idea. It would take thousands of years for us to heal but if you bite us, we'd heal faster, but if we bite you after then you could rule in our place until we are completely healed." the one with the gruff voice said. The one with the powerful voice limped over to Marceline and kneeled, "Are you sure you wish to do this child?" he asked, "Yes." Marceline replied determined, "Very well child." with that, the Vampire King bit Marceline, infusing her DNA with his own, she was now one of his Kin, "Now, please, bite me and my brothers." the King said as he slowly laid back down. Marceline held up her end of the bargain and bite all three of the fallen Kings, "[Sigh] I feel a thousand years younger." the one with a gruff voice said as he sat up from his position on the cold stoney ground, "Thank child. From now, and I speak for both myself and my brothers when I say this ….We, from now till the end of time are forever in your debt." the one with the powerful voice stated, "Your welcome." Marceline said as she went back to calling Simon's name.

"That girl is Kin to Hudson. We may have just signed our death warrant." the one with the gruff voice said as he and his brothers slowly stood, "Hudson, we can deal with, very soon. His power is nothing compared to ours, now that we have his blood." the one with the powerful voice said and he and his brothers, painfully walked out of the ally, "Now, my brothers, we are reborn. With no Humans to interfere with our dealing, we can rule the new world!" the one with the smooth voice declared. The Earth seemed to have heard him, as she let out a groan and creatures came out from their hiding spots, Zombies came out from theirs holes in the walls, Werewolves howled, coming from the bushes and Phoenixes cawed overhead with blazing trails of fire following after them, "The Kings have returned." the one with was powerful voice said half grinning as his eyes flashed crimson.

_**The Present: **_"Aww no fair!" Finn exclaimed as he slouched back on Marceline's uncomfortable couch, "Hey, it's not my fault you stink at _your_ own game." Marceline said tossing her controller on the couch and floating to her kitchen, "Bmo, did you cheat just to help Marceline?" Finn asked the small console. Bmo's face appeared on the little screen, "Yes, because you are just so good at it, Finn." Bmo said with her cute little robotic voice _(Hell yeah, Bmo is a girl)_ Finn chuckled, "I can hear you two." Marceline said with her most of her upper body inside her fridge. **KNOCK KNOCK**. Came from the door, "Finn, can you not be a weenie and open the door." Marceline asked with her head still in the fridge, "Sure, Marcy." Finn said getting up and walking to the door.

When he opened the door, Finn was met with three, tall dark strangers, "Ahh, it would seem that the Queen has a pet..." one with a smooth voice said, "Human, pure Human." one with a powerful voice said, "It must die!" one with a gruff voice exclaimed. No soon then he finished, was a blade lodged in his left shoulder. He roared in pain and wraith, "WHO DARE TRY AND HARM ME WITH A MORTAL BLADE?!" he roared in a demonic voice that shook the very cave, "Me..." Marceline said with her Axe-Bass in her hands. The one with powerful voice stepped forward, "Do you remember us, girl?" he asked. Marceline thought, she recognized their voices, "Y-You guys are alive?" the Vampire Queen asked, as her Axe-Bass hung limply at her side, "The little girl, does remember." the one with the smooth voice purred, "Yeah...yeah I do." Marceline practically breathed, "Then you remember our deal." the one the powerful voice said, "Yeah...I do." Marceline said again.

The three kneeled, "We are at your service, my Queen." the one with a powerful voice said with his head bowed. The Vampire Queen's eyes widen, "First of all, I want you three to introduced yourselves, properly, to both me and my 'Pet Finn'." Marceline said as a mischievous smile graced her marvelous face, "I am known as Carmine Nemesis or Carmine the Brute." the one with the powerful voice said, "I am known as Drake Nemesis or Drake the Heartbreak." the one with the smooth voice said with a sly grin, "I am known as Alexander Nemesis or Alex the Killer." the one with the gruff voice said, "Good, Drake, go up to my room, in the back of my closet there's a small black box. Bring it to me." Marceline ordered. Drake smirked, "Yes my Queen." the Former King did as his Queen ordered, "Finn, hand me your sword for a second please." Marceline said, "Um sure Marce, if I can." Finn said as he struggled to get his enchanted grass-sword off. Marceline placed a hand on the grass-sword and looked deeply into Finn's eyes, "Let me do it." Marceline said with a voice that hypnotized the Human, "Ok..." Finn said absentmindedly. Marceline slowly slid the sword from Finn's arm, "How does that feel?" Marceline asked in a seductive voice, "G-Good...it feels good." Finn barely got out.

Drake came back downstairs with a black box in his hands, "Here you are, my Queen." Drake said handing Marceline the little black box, "Thank you, Drake." Marceline said. Drake got back in line with his brothers, "In this box is the last thing I need. The last thing for me to get revenge, and for you three to be able to, what was it? Rule The New World." Marceline said, smiling at the Nemesis brothers, "Finn, come here." Marceline said to the suspicious Human. Finn hesitantly walked over to Marceline, "Drake hold this please." Marceline said handing Drake the black box. Drake took it and stepped back, "Alex, Carmine. Hold him down." Marceline said, "Yes my Queen." Carmine spoke for both himself and Alex, "M-Marcy..." Finn stuttered as he backed away, "Stay back." Finn said grabbing the knife that Marceline threw at Alex earlier, "Do you really think you can stop us with that puny weapon, boy?" Alex questioned, "Maybe!" Finn exclaimed, "HA! I've seen bigger Humans with bigger blades." Carmine sneered before advancing on the Human, "Back off!" Finn yelled before throwing the blade at Carmine, who dodged it with ease, "Now what, boy? Without a weapon your useless." Alex growled.

Finn knew he couldn't beat them, he gave in. Carmine chuckled and grabbed Finn's left arm, Alex grabbed the right. Carmine and Alex walked, Finn over to Marceline, "Sorry, Finny but I knew that you wouldn't go along with this willingly." Marceline said in an almost apologetic tone, "Go along with what?" Finn asked with his head hung low, "Why, my plan of global domination, of course." Marceline said as if it were obvious, "WHAT! Marcy, I thought you were one of the good guys!" Finn exclaimed.

Marceline let out a maniacal giggle with her head hung low, she looked up, her hair covering most of her face , all you could see was one of her crimson eyes, "Oh, poor, poor, Finny. When you been alive as long as I have..." she trailed off as she got close to Finn's ear and whispered, "You find out...that the bad guy always wins." Marceline turned, "And the good guy, gets his life taken away from him." Marceline said in a sad tone, "Marcy, I'm sorry about Simon, but you don't have to do this. Just because he's gone doesn't give you the right to take it out on everyone else!" Finn yelled. Marceline whirled around and got in Finn's face so fast he couldn't even blink, "You don't know what I've been through. I saw my Mother die, my adopted Father's gone insane, my best friend is now my enemy, my real Father is a piece of shit and to top it all off, every boyfriend I've ever had was either a complete jerk or a total douche bag! I've earned this, I deserve this and I won't stop until it's mine." Marceline hissed the last part in his face. **KNOCK KNOCK**, "Now who is it?" Marceline asked aloud, "Drake, answer the door." Marceline ordered.

Drake walked to the door with the black box in one hand. He opened the door and saw a Vampire almost as good looking as was, next to him was a young girl, a young 'Human' girl, "Ahh, another one, she looks delicious." Drake said licking his lips, "Hmp, time already, eh partner?" Marshall asked with a dangerous smirk. Marceline smiled, "Come inside." Marceline said smirking, "FIONNA, RUN!" Finn yelled before, Carmine covered his mouth, "Marsh..." Fionna whined, scared, "Calm down Fi, you won't end up like Finn...if you cooperate." Marshall finished licking his fangs, "Wha..." Fionna was terrified. She tried to run back out the door only to have it blocked by Drake, "And just where do you think your going girly?" Drake sneered, "No..." Fionn said before she was captured by both Drake and Marshall. Marceline just stood and laughed. Soon she would rule the world with an iron fist, all thanks to a deal.

**OK SOOO HOW'D YA LIKE IT? TOO MUCH? TOO LITTLE? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM SO I CAN HEAR FROM Y'ALL WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO DO. ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


End file.
